Inverter-integrated electric compressors, which integrally incorporate inverter devices, are used as air conditioner compressors installed in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. This inverter-integrated electric compressor is configured so that high voltage direct current power supplied from a power supply unit installed in a vehicle is converted to three-phase alternating current power of a required frequency, which is then applied to the electric motor so that the electric motor is driven.
The inverter device is provided with a coil that forms a filter circuit, a plurality of high-voltage electrical components, such as a capacitor, a plurality of semiconductor switching elements, such as IGBTs, that form a switching circuit which converts electricity, an inverter circuit board on which inverter circuits, including the filter circuit and the switching circuit, and control circuits thereof are mounted, a circuit board on which a communication circuit is mounted into which control signals from a host control device (ECU) are input, and the like. The inverter device is configured to convert direct current power that is input from a power supply unit to a P-N terminal via the power source cable to three-phase alternating current power and to output the three-phase alternating current power via a UVW busbar, etc.
The inverter device is normally integrated with an electric compressor by being incorporated into an inverter housing section provided on the outer circumference of the housing of the electric compressor. The inverter device is configured to apply the three-phase alternating current power output via the UVW busbar, etc. to an electric motor disposed inside the housing, via a glass terminal that is provided in the inverter housing section so as to penetrate through the housing. In Patent Document 1, a device is disclosed that outputs three-phase alternating current power, which is converted at an inverter module, to a glass terminal via a UVW busbar that is integrally insert-molded using a resin material.